


Revelation at the Waters Edge

by ParanormalFruitbat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalFruitbat/pseuds/ParanormalFruitbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey is concerned about how Rythian has been avoiding her since they were reunited and she decided to take matters into her own hands and conjure a plan to get them closer again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation at the Waters Edge

Time had passed since Zoeya returned to the stronghold with Teep. Everything seemed fine between them. However, Zoeya noticed that Rythian was being more distant. She could see how when they talked, he would become more rigid and he would constantly move his hands. She decided to ignore his attitude and continued on rebuilding their damaged home. However, she began to realize he started to keep his distance from her. Every open opportunity he had to avoid her, he used. Zoeya then began to realize something was wrong.

She and Teep had just came back to him. She couldn’t fathom why he would avoid her when they had just been reunited. She was scared.

Did Rythian hate her for what she did?

 

She shook her head. No, if Rythian hated her, he would have done something.

Zoeya then decided to conjure up a plan. A plan to make Rythian closer to her. She thought of many, but there was one that she thought was better than the rest. It wasn’t a complicated plan, but she required assistance. For this reason, she told Teep of her plans and asked him for his help – to which he agreed. She decided to pick a place which would hold a meaning to Rythian. However, Zoeya did not know many personal details about him so she picked a day which held a special meaning to her and hoped he found it as precious as she did.

_____________________________________________________________

Zoeya was watching Rythian as he was working – she was waiting for the perfect opportunity. Noticing how his body fitted in his clothing, she blushed and turned away. When she finally shook the embarrassment, she waited. She finally found one when she saw him walking away for a break.

“Hey Rythian, can we go out later? I think we need a couple of supplies. There are some things we still don’t have”.

He turned around to face her. “We do? Don’t we have everything?” He turned and checked some chests and realizing missing objects. “It seems we do. Oh well, sure. We’ll leave at sunset. You will need to get some weapons and armor for the journey back”.

“Okay then, I’ll go and prepare!” She spun around and walked away.

She smiled. She was glad that she had made it this far. She would have never have gotten all of those supplies out without Teep’s help. She was glad she asked for his help. She quickly ventured outside and scanned the area for Teep. When she finally found him and caught his attention, she gave him a thumbs up to signify that the plan was working. She then walked back inside and started to get some supplies for the journey.

She waited for a short while for sunset and when the time came, she and Rythian were both prepared and ready to go.

Rythian turned to Teep and gave him a nod to show that his duty of protecting their home was needed. Teep returned this nod to show his understanding.

“Okay, it’s time to go now. Are you ready?”.

Zoeya turned to him and smiled “All set!”.

“Let’s go”.

Rythian and Zoeya searched for a long time for supplies and in the middle of the night, they decided to have a short break.

She turned to him and tugged on his sleeve, “Let’s go find some water! I’m thirsty”.

“Uh, okay sure”.

She then began to make her way toward a lake.

The fact that Rythian did not resist surprised her, as she thought her plan would fall through at some point. Never the less, she was happy that she got to this point. This meant that she could definitely ask him without the fear of him hiding in a room.

They journeyed a short distance until they reached water. The surface was calm and bright due to the reflection of the moon. While placing some torches around them to reduce the risk of monsters, they went to the waters edge. Zoeya breathed in in preparation. It was now or never.

“Do you remember this place?” She asked. She took a few steps forward and sat at the very edge of the glimmering water. “This is the water I fell into. The place where you saw me fall”. Zoeya reached for the water with her hands and let the water flow in between her slim fingers. She felt its cold touch and shivered.

“Yeah, you just fell. I was pretty surprised” Rythian breathed. He sat next to her and looked at the shining water with her.

“I mean, you don’t see girls falling out of the sky often do you?” He said jokingly.

“Hey, Rythian…”.

“I was really shocked when I saw you-”.

Zoeya cut him off mid-sentence.

“Why have you been acting so distant lately?”.

She looked at his hands and saw them clench. She could tell he wanted to avoid this conversation, but she needed to know what was going on in Rythian’s mind.

“Every time we talk, you keep your distance from me. You feel distant. Like you don’t want me here-”

Rythian face turned sharply towards Zoeya. “It’s not that!”, Rythian interrupted

“It’s just…”

“What? What have I done to make you want to avoid me? Is it because I…left?” Zoeya bit her lip in frustration and sadness. She didn’t want to talk about her departure as she felt guilty for leaving him.

“It’s not because you left, don’t be silly”.

“Then what is it?”

Rythian paused.

“You…haven’t said anything about the message I sent”.

Zoeya’s face was full of confusion “I didn’t think we needed to, I mean we just talked about me coming back”.

“I mean the message I sent after you said the connection was bad!”

“Rythian, I never got that message… What was it?”

Zoeya had a blank look on her face as she stared into Rythian’s eyes. Zoeya then noticed the magician’s face started to go a deep shade of red. He placed a hand over his mask in embarrassment and turned away from Zoeya’s curious gaze.

“What?! Was it that important? Tell me!” Zoeya leaned closer to Rythian as see interrogated him.

“Ah-! Nothing! I said nothing!”. Rythian tried to get up and run away from the conversation, but Zoeya was too close.

“You just said you did! You wouldn’t get that defensive if you didn’t say anything!”.

Rythian stopped moving as his face lowered in embarrassment.

“I said I loved you! There, are you happy now?!” Rythian shouted at the ground.

There was silence for a few brief seconds. Rythian then tried to make an escape but was stopped as Zoeya pulled his mask down to reveal his lips and kissed him.

She had waited for this. Zoeya was scared of Rythian not being with her. All she wanted was to be his.

For him to hold her, embrace her, to claim her.

Rythian then grabbed her and pulled her close. They embraced each other until they had to pull apart for breath. Rythian hand was in Zoeya’s hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rythian then leaned in towards Zoeya’s ear and started to whisper

“I have loved you for so long. I have wanted you for so long! He began to fiercely grab her hair.

“When you were on the other side of the bed…I just wanted to have you”. She moved his face so it was in line with her mouth.

“I love you. More than you could ever know”.

Zoeya’s lips twitched and her arms grew tighter around Rythian’s neck.

“Show me”.

Rythian then lifted Zoeya, dropped all of the supplies they had recently collected and started to walk back to their home. They were happy once more. They both knew of the love they had for each other. He carried her home and everything was fine between them. Rythian was no longer distant and they lived just like they used to - except one small detail

They didn’t sleep on opposite sides of the bed.


End file.
